the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, 'also known as '"Satan" 'or '"The Devil" '''is a fallen Archangel created by God and current ruler of Hell who was famously casted out of heaven and imprisoned in Hell for eternity when he rebelled and intended on subjugating Heaven and Earth with his band of rebelled angels. He is the Main antagonist of the first novel of the Nephilim series. History A long time ago, before humanity or even heaven, angels or time was created, God created Lucifer, one of his first creations and first sons. He soon became God's favorite son, and shared a profound bond with his father. After the birth of angels and heaven, God tasked Lucifer to lead his younger angelic brethren. Long after, God created the earth and mankind and Lucifer did not like his fathers creation. He proceeded to convince God or his brothers to treat humankind as worshippers of them, believing that humans are weak, pathetic and flawed beings and that they do not deserve his protection. God told Lucifer to bow down to his new creation and Lucifer said no, and before God could stop him, Lucifer tricked Eve into eating the forbidden fruit, poisoning humanity. He continued by planning to overthrow his father, so he can rule heaven and the earth. He formed an army of angels, including the angel Samuel, to continue with his plan. However, God and the angels defeated Lucifer and his army. God created a hell, a spiritual realm of suffering for the evil, and imprisoned Lucifer for punishment. He foretell his release from Hell from the blood of a Nephilim, and commanded his followers, witches, to watch over Tim Sullivan as he grew up. Powers and Abilities '''Nigh-'Omnipotence': Lucifer is among one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. He is capable of virtually anything, such as obliterating Elijah, a powerful angel from existence, with a thought. Like his brothers Michael and Gabriel, he possesses almost unlimited power. Nigh-Omniscience: '''Lucifer has a immense knowledge of the universe and what it contains. '''Superhuman strength: Lucifer has tremendous physical strength and power, possessing god-like supernatural strength. Although he hasn't demonstrated his physical strength, Archangels are one of the most physically strong beings in the universe, and being an archangel, therefore proves that Lucifer has amazing level of superhuman strength. Telekinesis: Lucifer is able to telekinetically manipulate and influence practically any object. He sent Tim and Elijah flying across the room simply by thinking it. Telepathy: Lucifer can mentally communicate with other beings with great power, as shown when he communicated from Hell with both Ambrosia Croft and Cain on earth. Teleportation: Lucifer can travel anywhere in the universe he wishes, including earth, heaven or hell. Despite this, God was able to imprison Lucifer in hell for 4.5 billion years, preventing him from teleporting. Dream manipulation: Lucifer entered Tim's mind when he was sleeping and manipulated the dream to his liking. Reality Warping: Lucifer can change, alter and manipulate reality with ease, being nigh-omnipotent. Chronokinesis: Lucifer can manipulate time, such as slowing, stopping, accelerating or looping time. Shapeshifting: '''Lucifer changed his form to appear like a snake in the garden of eden, in order to manipulate eve into eating the forbidden fruit from the tree of knowledge. '''Healing: '''As an archangel, Lucifer can easily heal others of all injuries and diseases. '''Resurrection: Lucifer can raise the dead with ease. Unlike angels, Lucifer can resurrect his own kind as well as humans. He offered to resurrect Tim. Holy White Light: '''Lucifer destroyed an entire city with Holy White Light. '''Precognition: Lucifer has knowledge of the future, as he knew eventually he would be released from Hell. However, his precognitive abilities are inferior to that of God's, as he God is aware of everything that will happen in the future, and Lucifer cannot predict everything as he was not aware that he would be defeated by God, and did not know he would put back into hell by Tim prior to his escape. Category:Characters